Breaking Thy Wings
by Desertfyre
Summary: A tag to 5x4: The End. Just have gotten back from angel express via Zachariah, Dean finds that his future trips are not over for the time being. Castiel shows Dean what Zacariah conveniently left out on his first trip. Why did Sam say yes to Lucifer?
1. Part I

Disclaimer:I do not own the Winchester brothers, or Castiel or any of the SPN characters. That honor is Eric Kripke. I just love toying with his creation and giving it some love. The most I own is Ted and his crazy sick minions.

Notes:Technically, this was written around October. Also, I did a fanart for this. An illustration that could be the cover page for this; the link can be found on my profile.

Warning: This story has torture and violence in it. The only reason for the rating as it is.

Summary:A tag to 5x4: The End. Just have gotten back from angel express via Zachariah, Dean finds that his future trips are not over for the time being. Castiel shows Dean what Zachariah conveniently left out on his first trip. Why did Sam say yes to Lucifer?

* * *

Part I

Dean blinked then looked around carefully. A small relieved sigh parted from his lips. "Nice timing, Cass", he said.

The angel gave him a small smile before replying, "We had an appointment."

Dean had never been so relieved to see this stick in the mud. He shuddered remembering the future "hopped-on drugs" Cas. He stepped forward placing a hand on the angel's shoulder. Dean caught Castiel's eye raising a hand, making sure he was paying attention. "Don't ever change", he stated.

Castiel smile widen a fraction, "How did Zachariah find you?" he asked as he watch Dean pulled out his phone, who answered, "I'm not sure. Let's just stay away from Jehovah's witness from now on, okay?"

"What are you doing", Castiel asked.

"Something I should have done in the first place", Dean answered.

"Dean, wait", Castiel ordered making Dean pause in his dialing and eyed the angel. "What?" If Dean didn't know any better he would think that Castiel looked…..slightly pained?

"We must speak before you call your brother."

Dean was wary now. He trusted Castiel, sure, but he knew something was up. "What is it?" he asked slowly, cautiously.

"There is something you must see. Something Zachariah neglected to show you", Castiel answered as he brought his finger to Dean's forehead.

Dean blinked before he realized he had been a victim of angel express once again and without his permission. Seriously, this was getting old and it was time to nip this problem in the bud. He placed his phone in his pocket before turning to Castiel, twitching ever so slightly. Castiel tilted his head to the side a mere inch blinking at Dean.

"Dude, I will say this one time and one time only. Honk before you port, man!!" cried. Castiel blinked obviously not seeing the problem. Dean sighed and amended his statement in clearer terms. "Cas, before you beam me anywhere unless it's life or death , ask me so I can get myself ready." Castiel nodded once, finally understanding the dilemma.

Dean rolled his eyes before turning to look at his surroundings. He could tell he was in a motel room, but that was about it. Before he could ask Castiel spoke, "We are roughly a year into the future." "But, I just took a future trip", Dean complained. He was getting tired of these trips, past, present or future.

Castiel glanced at Dean before turning and looking at the front door that was beginning to open. "You need to see this. We will be merely spectators for this event. Please remember that."

Sam Winchester stumbled in ragged, looking as he had just been in a fight. "Castiel, what the heck is going on?" Dean demanded surveying his younger brother. There was no answer from the fallen angel. Sam managed to pull off his coat and throw it in the corner before flopping down on the bed. He sighed softly closing his eyes.

"You are going to say yes, Sam", came a soft patient voice.

Dean looked around. "It's all in Sam's head", Castiel explained. Dean spared him a glance.

"No, never. I will never say yes", Sam spoke out loud, his voice full of conviction.

The voice laughed softly. "Give it time, Sam. Give it time."

"I thought you were pressed for time", Sam asked.

"I am, but I believe the saying goes, 'All in good time'".

At this Sam snorted before pulling himself up off the bed to the sink. A knock on the door, had Sam raising his head alerted. He was already walking to the door, pausing to pick up a gun on the way. Holding the barrel to the door, he squinted to look through the eye hole. Swallowing he backed up quietly. Dean watched as Sam flinched at the hard knock that came a second time.

"Sammy boy, I know you are in there", a rough voice called out, "You aren't chicken enough to run away like this, are you? You let us get in a few good punches without defending yourself and then you skitter away". A tongue clicked twice, "Open up Sam, otherwise we'll start blowing up this joint piece by piece until you do. And you know we will. You don't want to be responsible for that you already are, do you?"

Dean saw Sam pale. "What is he talking about", he hissed to Cas.

"Your brother got into a fight with some other hunters. He could have easily defeated them but he did not", Castiel answered.

"What?! Why?"

"Hunters, demons and Lucifer alike are all gunning for your bother, I believe is the termed often used."

Sam slowly walked to the door and opened it. "Don't hurt these people. They did nothing to deserve it."

"Come with us and we won't have to worry about that, now will we?" the shaggy haired hunter ordered. He was clearly the ringleader, as the two lanky guys behind him grinned.

Sam thought about it a split moment before nodding, grim faced. "Alright, I'll come. Just don't hurt anyone on my account."

"Good, let's go."

Castiel held up his finger. "Are you ready Dean?" he asked. Dean nodded, bracing himself, gratefully that Cas was actually listened to his request.

**TBC.... **

* * *

A.N. This chapter was just setting the tone, however the next serveral chapters the warning will kick in.


	2. Part II

Disclaimer:I do not own the Winchester brothers, or Castiel or any of the SPN characters. That honor is Eric Kripke. I just love toying with his creation and giving it some love. The most I own is Ted and his crazy sick minions.

Notes:Technically, this was written around October. Also, I did a fanart for this. An illustration that could be the cover page for this; the link can be found on my profile.

Warning: This story has torture and violence in it. The only reason for the rating as it is.

Summary:A tag to 5x4: The End. Just have gotten back from angel express via Zachariah, Dean finds that his future trips are not over for the time being. Castiel shows Dean what Zachariah conveniently left out on his first trip. Why did Sam say yes to Lucifer?

* * *

Part II

"So, where are we now? Looks like a warehouse", Dean observed. "It's is. This is a few hours later", Castiel answered.

"Get in there", came a harsh order. Sam was pushed from behind into the warehouse. His hands were tied to his back with rope that was digging into his skin. He was pushed so hard that without the aid of his hands, he fell.

"Sam", Dean cried. He moved instinctively to help him, maddening at these unknown hunters but a hand stopped him. "We are invisible to those around us Dean. None of them can see or hear you. We are merely spectators. I thought I told you that", Castiel stated calmly. Dean just knocked the angel's hand away.

Sam dragged himself to his feet. He stood proudly looking down at the hunters from his superior height, defying them with every bone in his body. "That a boy, Sammy!! You stand up to these nutcases!" Dean cheered. Castiel glanced at Dean knowing he would not be cheering long. He didn't want to put the first human he ever called friend through this, but it needed to done.

The ringer leader of the group, the shaggy, burly looking man with a beard sneered at him. "Don't scowl at us boy. You are the one who started this mess. Don't look at us if you are better than us. You started this so you should have the decency to finish this", he spat.

"And just what do you think I am trying to do?" Sam asked.

Ted, the burly ringleader, held out his hand. One of his lackeys handed him a vial. Sam's eyes widen when he recognized what it was. "You want it don't you", Ted taunted. "No, I don't. Get that vile stuff away from me. I don't drink demon blood anymore", Sam ordered twisting away from them slightly.

"What, you don't want to be big and strong to take out Lucifer and his demon menace?" one of the other hunters asked.

"Not this way. It's what started this mess in the first place", Sam admitted.

"And it's also, what's going to finish it", Ted stated, "You'll be our weapon."

The two other hunters marched over to Sam and wrestled him to his knees. Sam fought but without his hands it was much harder. Still he glared up him. "Assuming this does work, what makes you think I won't turn on you", Sam asked sneering.

"My thoughts exactly", Dean nodded.

"You won't like the answer, Dean", Castiel stated and once again Dean would swear that there was some pain laced in his voice. And frankly, it was starting to worry him. And what was more worrying what the fact that Ted didn't seem faze. In fact he seemed…amused?" Ted smiled deviously down at Sam. A hint of worry crept into his face. Dean knew him well enough to see this.

"Don't worry, little Sammy", Ted drawled making Dean scowl at the use of his brother's nickname, "We've got this all planned out. In fact we'd like to give you our present to you. A way of saying thank you, for starting the apocalypse."

At this Dean shifted. He did not like the sound of that. "I don't want a present", Sam said wary, hesitant about Ted's motive. At this Ted took out something that looked suspiciously like a dog collar.

"Oh, heck no!" Dean cried his anger rising to new heights, "I don't care if this dude can't hear me or not, I will kill skin alive!!"

Castiel had to hold Dean back. "Like you said, he cannot hear you. Your efforts are wasted", he said calmly.

"Shut up Cas!! I will not have some 2nd rate hunter treating my brother as an equivalent of a dog. I won't stand for it!!" Dean raged.

"Calm yourself, Dean."

"I am calm!! This is calm, can't you see I'm very calm!!" Dean yelled.

"Yes, of course, my apologizes."

Ted smirked once before placing said collar around Sam's neck. Sam tried to jerk away but was in vain. The other hunters held his head still while Ted clicked the collar in place. The metal was cool against Sam's skin. Said man, glared up at Ted and spat at him. "It's a bomb", Ted explained ignoring Sam's rebellious ways as he fished for the remote out of his pocket.

Sam's eyes widen. "Are….are you serious? A bomb!!" he asked incredulously.

"Deadly. What not so tough now are you?" Ted mocked.

Dean choked. "A bomb!! What the heck?"

"I'm afraid so. This hunter has been in the military and is an expert in bombs and the likes", Castiel answered. Dean scowled and shifted his glaze back to the scene before him.

Quickly, he saw Sam regain his calm. "And what will this prove?" You wouldn't dare to do such a barbaric thing", he stated challenging the man's sanity.

"Of course I would", Ted nodded once towards his comrades, who moved away from Sam to stand behind Ted.

Sam stood regaining his superior height. "Go ahead, do it", he challenged.

Ted raised an eyebrow. "Didn't realize you were so suicidal, but then again if your own brother ditched you then I guess your life isn't worth very much is it?"

Dean saw Sam falter once before it was gone as quickly as it came. "Come on, you destroyed the world, doomed it, brought on the apocalypse. Why the heck do you deserve to live, hm? Unless you can turn yourself into a weapon, you are worthless!" Ted spat.

"I'm not drinking the demon blood. I can tell you that right now." Sam leaned forward slightly, making sure the three hunters were paying attention. His eyes were narrowed, "I'd rather die."

Dean flinched at his statement. "Sammy", he murmured.

"Drink the blood, Sam. Don't be stupid", Ted cried holding the remote threatening, his thumb hovering over the button.

"Drinking that blood would be stupid. Do it…if you have the guts! Otherwise we are at a stalemate", Sam spat.

Dean's heart sped up at the tension slowly mounting in the room. "Sam, don't provoke them", he whispered.

Sam took a threatening step towards the hunters. "Do it!! Man up and do it! You'd be doing me a heck of a favor. Go 'head, and do what I was too cowardly to do."

"Sammy", Dean cried at his brothers admission. He looked at Ted, waiting to see what the man would do. He found said man, studying Sam critically. He lowered the remote before saying, "Alright, let's put it this way. If you don't' do as we say we do, all those you love will be hunted. By the next hour, I can have men on the way to do the job."

Sam hesitated a moment, considering the case. "I have no one", stated quietly. Sam himself felt a slice of pain behind that; Dean visibly winced at his harsh statement. Sam glared at the group in front of him "If you are talking about my brother and the others……they can take of you people no problem."

"Come on Sam, say yes and then we can take them out. They will pay for treating you so poorly. What right do they have? You aren't a bad person. One mistake, just one and everyone wants you dead. Let's show them they were wrong for hurting you, ditching you", a sly soft voice called out to Sam.

"That's….." Dean growled.

"Lucifer, of course", Castiel nodded, "He whispers to Sam from afar or he may be around here. I do not know,"

"Shut up!!" Sam hissed, "I will never say yes. Never, do you hear me?"

"Come now…."

"Shut up!!!" Sam hissed louder.

Ted and his friends, exchanged glances with each other, as they warily watched Sam; the man was off his rocker. Who was he talking to?

"Come now, Sam. Who do you have? They are right. Your brother ditches you, proving you don't deserve a family. You've been cursed since your birth. Your brother never understood you. Never. All you had was a lie. Your entire existence was a complete and utter lie." Lucifer whispered.

"N—no", Sam moaned softly.

"Sammy, don't listen to him", Dean said taking a step towards his brother.

Castiel watched him, pain in his eyes. He knew what was coming and knew it would forever be ingrained in Dean. He wished there was another way…..but there wasn't any. He spoke up, hoping to ease what was coming, "Your brother is beginning to lose it. He has fought against Lucifer's words for a long time now. Sam cannot last much longer."

Dean whirled around to Castiel, glaring at him. "Don't you say that!! Don't you dare say that to me", he hissed at the angel, his green eyes flashing, "My brother is strong. He can last."

"To what end and purpose? Why would he last? What reason does he have?" Castiel asked. Dean felt sliced at those questions; they stung him. "He has no one, Dean. You have not talked to him in a little over a year. He has cut Bobby out of his life not wanting to be a bother, the same with Ellen and all those other hunters you two have bonded with. Without anyone by your side, it's hard to fight. I learned that from you and your brother Dean. Sam is strong, yes, but that strength is slowly dwindling."

"Sammy, say yes. Say yes and the pain will stop", the soft voice murmured.

"SHUT UP!!!" Sam screamed, making everyone jump even Dean. Castiel did not, "How many freaking times do I have to tell you!! I won't say yes!! I WON'T!!! SO SHUT UP ALREADY!!!"

"Good grief man!! What is your problem!!" one of Ted's friends asked a little scared by the younger man's outburst.

"Who the heck are you talking to?" the other friend asked.

"You have officially lost it", Ted observed, keeping his finger over the button. He was taken no chances.

Sam raised his head and if looks could kill…… "Do it!! What are you waiting for? Kill me!! It'll solve all our problems!" he cried.

"Sam, NO!!" Dean cried as Sam rushed towards them, intent on making them do as he wanted. Ted stepped back quickly and pushed the button.

**TBC.....**


	3. Part III

Disclaimer:I do not own the Winchester brothers, or Castiel or any of the SPN characters. That honor is Eric Kripke. I just love toying with his creation and giving it some love. The most I own is Ted and his crazy sick minions.

Notes:Technically, this was written around October. Also, I did a fanart for this. An illustration that could be the cover page for this; the link can be found on my profile.

Warning: This story has torture and violence in it. The only reason for the rating as it is.

Summary:A tag to 5x4: The End. Just have gotten back from angel express via Zachariah, Dean finds that his future trips are not over for the time being. Castiel shows Dean what Zachariah conveniently left out on his first trip. Why did Sam say yes to Lucifer?

* * *

Part III

It all seemed to go in slow motion for Dean as he saw Ted push the button. There was ringing noise of the blast. The eldest Winchester watched as his younger brother's head flew and land. His body stood still a split second before it clanked to the ground in a sickening thud. Blood began to pool out from the two sources.

"Oh God", Dean whispered. He felt sick; he couldn't tear his eyes away from the severed head. Sam's facial expression was near unreadable. Dean couldn't put a word to it. He would forever remember that expression. Castiel looked away from the open shock on Dean's face

The weight of it all had Dean buckling to his knees, his legs no longer supporting his weight. His eyes were wide as he shook his head. "He can't…..he can't…..."

Ted and his friends began to laugh, quietly at first before it became louder. It didn't faze Dean as he continued to stare at his brother's head.

"Whoo-hoo!! Did you see that? Did you see the way his head just flew off?", one of the lackey's asked.

"Ka-BOOM!!" the other lackey yelled trading high-fives with the first.

Ted chuckled darkly as he walked over and grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair and picked up the head. Blood continued to drip from the stem of the neck. At this Dean began to slowly check back in as his glaze followed that head as if sickenly mesmerized. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Castiel…..do something", Dean whispered raggedly, almost helplessly. There as no answer from the angel. It was a moment before Dean stood up; he stood so fast he had to grab Castiel's shoulder to keep from falling down. "Castiel, get me out of here. I can't stand this!! Castiel, please", Dean pleaded though his eyes never left the hunters as they jeered over his brother's death.

"I cannot…..you must see this through. You need to know what really happened, so you can make different and wiser choices", came the soft pained voice.

"I just saw what I needed to see, Cas", Dean whispered, finally breaking his trance to look pleadingly at Castiel.

Cas shook his head. "Not all. There is more you need to see. I'm sorry, Dean. I really am."

Dean forced himself to look back seeing the trio of hunters still laughing and making jokes. The poked the head and the body, uncaring of the blood that was beginning to soak through them.

"Oh Sam!!" a voice sighed, "Why would you do such a thing. Did you not believe me what I said I would not allow you to die. I would resurrect you. Jump headlong into your death, is not your style, yet do so as many times as it takes to prove to you that I was not lying. I do not lie. You will say yes, and soon, and no amount of deaths will stop that."

"Hey, what's….what's going on?" Ted cried as the head began to jerk of its own accord. It ripped from this bloodied fingers and flew to the body. Dean watched as the head and body connected the right way. The pools of blood disappeared, sucking back into the body. Even the bomb collar repaired correctly. Sam blinked once, twice before he realized what had happened.

Tears began to cloud his vision. "No", he whispered, "No." he kept repeating.

A soft sigh sounded once more. "I told you I wasn't lying, Sammy. Why do you doubt my word?"

"He's okay", Dean breathed. It was the first coherent thought that came back to him.

"Only because Lucifer brought him back", Castiel reiterated

Dean glanced at Cas before it all clicked; it hit him like a ton of bricks. Castiel glanced at Dean out the corner of his eye, "Yes, Dean. Lucifer will continue to bring Sam back until he break and a yes passes from his lips."

"No….no, that's…that's", Dean shook his head, not being be able to make a correct sentence.

Ted and his minions looked at each other. Blood still covered them. The only proof that Sam had died. The trio began circling Sam cautiously. Sam, who had not moved from his spot on the floor; Sam who had tears flowingly freely.

"How did you do that?" one of the hunters asked awed.

"You really are demon spawned", the other hunter murmured disgusted.

Ted stared down at him, his eyes eying the collar that was as good as new. "Even the bomb collar regenerated." He looked at Sam who had his eyes closed, crying. "So you can't die, is that it?" he asked before a slow wicked smile began to grow upon his face.

Dean felt his stomach drop. "Oh, then this should be fun", Ted grinned before pushing the button again.

"You've seen enough here", Castiel stated reaching up to touch Dean's forehead. It was slightly awkward since Dean was still using him as a crutch. Dean could hear the echo of the blast and the laughter that followed.

There as a moment of utter silence that followed. Castiel did not say anything waiting for Dean to come to. Finally he managed to find strength to stand on his own, releasing Castiel's shoulder.

"Where are we now?" he asked wearily his voice slightly choked up. He managed to figure out that he was staring at a wall.

"This is roughly a year from what we last saw. We are in a cellar", Castiel answered, eyeing Dean sadly, "Go head. Turn around."

Dean looked at Castiel a moment before he slowly turned around to look. What he saw was way worse than before. Much worse. Dean felt his stomach bottom out. "Castiel, what….." Dean's voice was breathless, as if he ran a long time. He couldn't ask the question. He couldn't help but bend over slightly, clutching his stomach.

"Ted and his friends have tortured Sam mercilessly for the last year. They even brought in other friends, other hunters close to them that have wanted to get their hands on Sam for quite awhile now. Since they had found out that your brother cannot die, they have gotten more and more creative with Sam's death and torture as time went on. This is the extent of it", Castiel explained quietly.

Dean forced himself to take in the sight before him, forcing back the bile that wanted to come up. Sam was not chained up. Not that he could get away if he wanted to. The bomb collar was still around his neck. His faces had scratches and bruises. Blood was splattered on his face. Sam's body was very skinny, evident that he had lost a lot of weight. He was near skin and bones. But it was Sam's limbs that sickened Dean. Sam's hands and lower legs were detached from his body, lying in its place on the floor. Blood poured out from the bloody stumps that were left to Sam; blood pooled around him in some kind of sick halo. The eldest Winchester stumbled towards his brother and dropped to his knees besides him. "Sam….Sammy", he whispered. Castiel saw no need to remind Dean that Sam could not hear them.

"What….what did they do to him?" Dean asked feeling the need to ask.

Castiel did not answer right away. "Ted made other bombs and strapped them to Sam's wrist and legs. It didn't kill him right away…….but the purpose was to let him bled to death."

It was then that Dean looked at Sam's eyes. He had to see…..he had to see what this had done to his brother. And he hated what he saw. Once in a seemingly distant past his brother's hazel eyes held determination and strength of will; it held compassion for other that kept even Dean grounded; it held love for humanity and his family. Sometimes Dean would think that he was looking into deer eyes, stag's eyes. But now that was gone. There was no trace of what had been. Now his brother's once warm hazel eyes were dull. Pain and sorrow radiated loudly from its depths. Sam Winchester no longer existed, now in his place was a shell of a man, a broken man. A man that held no hope for the future…..

A man that had not reason to think of the past.

**TBC..... **


	4. Part IV

Disclaimer:I do not own the Winchester brothers, or Castiel or any of the SPN characters. That honor is Eric Kripke. I just love toying with his creation and giving it some love. The most I own is Ted and his crazy sick minions.

Notes:Technically, this was written around October. Also, I did a fanart for this. An illustration that could be the cover page for this; the link can be found on my profile.

Warning: This story has torture and violence in it. The only reason for the rating as it is.

Summary:A tag to 5x4: The End. Just have gotten back from angel express via Zachariah, Dean finds that his future trips are not over for the time being. Castiel shows Dean what Zachariah conveniently left out on his first trip. Why did Sam say yes to Lucifer?

* * *

Part IV

Dean couldn't contain himself anymore as he turned from this broken shell to puke in the corner. It was a moment before he felt an unsure hand rub his back. "I'm sorry Dean. I truly did not wish to put you through this. If there was another way…..", came a apologizing voice. It fell on deaf ears as silence dropped in.

"I….I did this." a ragged voice broke through the silence, "I did this to Sam, because I told him to stay away. Because I thought we were better off apart; Pick a continent and stay away from each other, is what I said. How could I have said that? I have just as much responsibility for Sam's predicament as his torturers do. Maybe more……"

"Dean…."

"Don't….." said male cried before softening his voice, "Don't try to minimize the damage I've done." Castiel wisely kept quiet.

"Poor Sammy boy", came a soft crooning voice that sickened Dean. He turned to see Lucifer still in Nick's body kneeling next to Sam.

"Is this….." Dean couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

Castiel nodded once from his spot kneeling next to Dean. "Yes, Dean. This is the day Sam said yes."

That made Dean sick all over again. Castiel rubbed his back sympathetically. From Jimmy's body he felt a strange prickle behind his eyes. He blinked a couple of times. He wished to God that he didn't have to do this, but he knew in the long run it would help. Though he wouldn't be surprised later if Dean wanted to beat him up awhile. And honestly, if that is what it would take, he would gladly stand still for a few moments.

"Poor Sammy, all alone", Lucifer whispered clicking his tongue, "With no one to hear your cries. How long have you called for Dean to save you and knowing he never would; knowing that you don't deserve to be rescued. How long have your cries and pleas been ignored?"

"D…'n" came a small voice. Dean's heart clenched at his brother's voice. His brother still calls for him even now.

"Yes, your brother is doing fine. Beginning to open up a camp for those in need. He's doing awesome, can you believe that?", Lucifer shook his head in wonder, "He doing great, while you are sitting here slowly rotting away, waiting and praying for your ultimate death. Fat lot of good that does you, because you know I'll just resurrect you anyway. So basically, little Sam…..you are trapped. And I hate that. I do, Sam, really I do. I hate seeing you suffer needlessly, yet you insist." Lucifer shook his head and sighed sadly.

A small moan came from Sam as he shifted once. Dean's own heart was thundering so loud he was amazed he could hear the conversation over it. Though he didn't want to, but at the same time, he needed to. He needed to know how this all went down.

Lucifer continued his monologue, "Dean has friends and family surrounding him. Bobby is still with him, when's the last time you talked to him? You know Dean told your uncle, your 2nd father not to bother trying to contact you, same for Ellen, Jo, Rufus…."

Tears began to burn behind Sam's eyes. Lucifer looked heartbroken at Sam but continued on, "Bobby and Ellen have given up on trying to persuade Dean differently. Your name isn't even mention anymore. It's taboo. A shame isn't it? You've come so far to be just dust in the wind. They all ditched you, Sam. You are all alone. Aside from the fact they'll all be dead soon, that point is, Dean still has all of those people for the time being. Even Castiel is still hanging about. Slowly losing his mojo but around nonetheless. Dean still has people around to give him support. What do you have….except bloodied limbs and unfounded prayers of death? Just what is left to you?"

Tears poured from Sam's eyes, stinging his face, mixing with the dry blood that crusted upon his face.

"Aww, please don't cry, little Sammy", NickLucifer reached out to dry Sam's tears.

Dean growled surprising Castiel. "One more time….He has one more time to touch my brother or call him Little Sammy, Sammy boy or Sammy anything…..."

"We are merely watching events that took place in one time line" Castiel murmured softly.

Dean turned his glare to the angel, his green eyes blazing. "Shup up, Cas!! And while you are at it, remove your hand. I'm not some lost puppy you can adopt and pet, ya know."

Castiel removed his hand from Dean's back. "My apologizes, Dean", Cas nodded once. Secretly he was glad that Dean was getting his spark back. If he was snapping at him, that was a good thing, Castiel took it.

"Sam though there is no one else around for you, I'm here. I can take away the pain. I can make sure you never feel pain again. This can all be over with just one simple word."

Sam's eyes shifted to Nick's face. Sympathy was written all over it. Was this evil incarnate the only one that had a shed of sympathy for him? Was he that low on the totem pole now? How did it get to this? How could it have come to this? All his life he tried to do the right thing and this is where is got him. In the end this is what it got him!

"D…n", he muttered blood dribbling from his mouth as he spoke

"Sam, Sammy", Dean muttered moving closer. He glared at Lucifer.

"You know what you have to do Sam. Just say the word. One word", Lucifer whispered.

"Sam, don't. There are other ways…" Dean muttered, still trying to stop the unstoppable. Cautiously he reached out to touch Sam……..and passed right through. He stared at his hand.

"D….n", cam a soft wary pleading voice making said man look up.

Even after all this time his name passes from his brother's lips? Dean still couldn't get over it. If anything it made him guiltier. His younger brother was stilling calling out his name, hoping that something would change and he would hear Sam and come rescuing him like he did in the past. How could it have gotten this far gone? When did he just throw away his brother just because he made one mistake?

No, Sam was destined for this since his birth. How far back did it extend? Their grandparent's maybe? Wherever it started one thing was obvious, they were both screwed from the moment they entered this world. Didn't Dean always preach about that the only sure thing in this world was family? Wasn't that first and foremost the Winchester code? The world is not to be trusted, and the only sure thing is family; family is everything. And what did he do? At the first big test, he bowed out, none to gracefully, turned tailed and ran. He didn't even have the guts to stay and fight for the one thing that should have been surer that apple pie. Dean could never have hated himself and his future self as much as he could in this instant.

NickLucifer sighed slowly. "Dean, Dean, Dean. Think of yourself for once, Sam. Here you are bleeding to death in one of the most grotesque ways and still you call out your brother's name? The same brother who is doing well without you, might I remind you."

Dean growled at Lucifer although he knew full well the entity could not hear him. His growl died when he heard the low trouble moan. His attention was completely captured by his brother as he tried to talk.

"D…'nt……urt…..em", cam a raspy voice.

"Sammy", Dean murmured. Even after all this time, Sam doesn't even wish pain on him. The guilt just double timed for Dean and he didn't think it was possible.

"I cannot promise that Sam. I can only promise if he stays out of my way, I'll let him live", Nick murmured.

Sam's head lolled to one side, away from Nick and unknowingly towards Dean. He was looking directly into Dean's eyes. Dean saw his brother's eyes were unfocused.

"Sam, Sammy…..don't. I can fix this. You don't have to do this", Dean begged looking into his brother's eyes, willing some strength into him, yet knowing it was in vain.

Chick flick moments went out the window long ago. Dean tried in vain to touch Sam hoping to wrap his arms around him, bent on protecting Sam from Lucifer's grasp. Dean kept passing through; every time he did he became more and more frustrated, more and more enraged. Hot angry tear began to roll down his face. It wasn't fair!! It wasn't fair that his brother was this way!! It wasn't fair that fate had played them both for their amusement like a chess game! It wasn't fair that the both heaven and hell forced them so far apart from one another that they couldn't even find their way back!!

"What's the freaking point?" Dean cried, "I can't even save my brother from the one thing he needs to be saved from. The one thing he needed help avoiding I couldn't even do that!! I pushed him to this and now I can't do a thing about it. What's fair about that? The one family I had left, I just tossed aside as if it was nothing to me! How could I have let him go so easily? What the heck is wrong with me? Are we just playthings for amusement!!" Dean slammed his fist into the pavement, hurting himself. Though he knew it was nothing compared to the pain the Sam was feeling.

And Castiel said nothing knowing that Dean would not appreciate it.

**TBC..... **


	5. Part V

Disclaimer:I do not own the Winchester brothers, or Castiel or any of the SPN characters. That honor is Eric Kripke. I just love toying with his creation and giving it some love. The most I own is Ted and his crazy sick minions.

Notes:Technically, this was written around October. Also, I did a fanart for this. An illustration that could be the cover page for this; the link can be found on my profile.

Warning: This story has torture and violence in it. The only reason for the rating as it is.

Summary:A tag to 5x4: The End. Just have gotten back from angel express via Zachariah, Dean finds that his future trips are not over for the time being. Castiel shows Dean what Zachariah conveniently left out on his first trip. Why did Sam say yes to Lucifer?

* * *

Part V

The door to the cellar opened and Ted stepped in. Dean watched his brother eyes go wide with fear at the sound of the door opening and began to tremble. He had never seen his little brother so scared before. Sam didn't bother to move his head towards them.

"Still alive in here?" Ted grinned, "You've got stamina, my boy. You've been like this for two days. I must commend you for this."

Dean baulked and looked back at Castiel. "T---t---two?" he stuttered.

Castiel nodded. "Yes, two full days now."

Dean watched as Ted pulled out a long silver pointy nail. "What….what is he going to do?" Dean asked quietly his voice wavering.

"Sam, I can stop this before they even start", Lucifer murmured. Dean's head snapped to the entity; he had forgotten momentarily that Lucifer was still there.

"The others do not see Lucifer, Dean. He only appears to Sam. In truth, it is merely a hallucination brought on by Sam's pain and fatigue. Naturally they have not fed him in quite awhile. Though, I would not doubt if if Lucifer was around feeding his hallucination." Castiel stated before Dean even opened his mouth.

"So all this time, Sam's been talking to a hallucination?" Dean asked a little above a whisper. Castiel nodded at Dean's question though said male wasn't looking at him.

"Boys", Ted snapped his fingers making Dean look back at him. Two other hunters came into the room. Dean watched as Sam tried in vain to shift in an attempt to get away, but the men held him easily.

Ted grinned unnaturally and came forward. The silver nail gleamed. Sam whimpered.

"Okay….Castiel, please just stop this. I got it. Seriously, I got it", Dean began to beg, his dignity all but gone. He did not want to sit idly by and watch his baby brother get tortured again. He could not. He wasn't that strong.

"I'll be over soon", Castiel promised.

Sam's hoarse screams filled the air. Ted kept poking the nail into Sam's bloodied stumps.

"Oh God, please", Dean cried, tears falling down his own cheeks.

"Oh Sammy, just say yes. Say yes and it'll be over", came the sickeningly sympathetic voice of Lucifer.

Dean saw over the heads of the hunters, NickLucifer sitting on the other side of the room. His back was against the wall, one knee propped up, his arm draped over it. He looked completely and utterly relaxed. Dean never wanted to kill him as much as he did in that very moment. He wanted to rip the being apart. Lucifer's soft tone was a sickening song in contrast to Sam continuous cried that echoed throughout the cellar.

"One word, Sam, one word." Lucifer whispered. Dean saw the evil glint in his eyes that was masked by the so called sympathetic glaze. This supernatural being didn't fool Dean in the least. He didn't fool him in his first trip to the future and he didn't fool him now.

Sam's cries seemed unending. It kept echoing, stretching forever. Sam barely caught his breath, couldn't catch his breath. The pain was to his limit. It kept pushing and pushing. The glass kept cracking. For each poke, the glass cracked more and more. Only a few more pokes, a few more cracks and the glass would not be able to be put back together. Sam had managed to put that glass back together many times in his life. Jessica's death, his father's death, his brother's death, his brother's leaving. He barely managed to put it together when Dean left. His glass was a mess of clear tape and super glue, but it was together….barely. And now this threatened to make it emendable.

Poke.

Crack.

Poke.

Crack.

Poke………

And finally the glass cracked into a millions pieces. No way would it be able to be mended. Nothing short of a miracle would be able to put the glass back together again much less made whole. And it seems miracles had left Sam back at that last detour. Sam cracked, broke, shattering.

"P…eas", he begged in between screams, "…….c'nt…….an…mo." Ted kept up his torture seeming oblivious to Sam's pleadings, more intent on the blood flowing.

"Sammy", Dean muttered feeling sick all over again.

"One word, Sam, one word." It was like a record repeating itself.

"YES", Sam screamed, making Ted and his friends jumped.

"Didn't realize you were a masochist, Sam", Ted grinned.

Sam's head dropped as a tear slipped from his eye. He hung his head defeated, his voice growing soft, "Yes."

Another tear flowed out of Dean's eye. He looked up at Lucifer. He saw the triumphant, there; his eyes were literally glowing with it.

"What's happening?" Ted cried.

Dean snapped back to look at the scene. Sam's eyes began to glow white. This looked strangely familiar to Dean. "Is……"

"Lucifer is transferring himself into Sam's body", Castiel stated softly.

The light grew brighter and brighter the white filling Sam's eyes and mouth. Dean didn't look away, uncaring if it blinded him, which it didn't. He couldn't have looked away if he wanted to. The light flung Ted and the two hunters around the cellar ripping their body in the process. They were all dead before they hit the ground. Sam's limbs regenerated themselves.

"Thank you, Sam", came Lucifer's soft voice.

"Please, just let me go. I want to go. I don't want to be a part o this. Just let me go", came a quiet meek pleading voice as the light began to die down.

"Sleep Sam Winchester. You've done your part ten times and over. Sleep forever", Lucifer whispered, finally allowing Sam what he wanted for so long. To rest forever.

Sam blinked, no it was Lucifer, Dean had to constantly remind himself. LuciferSam stood up slowly, blinking adjusting to his new healthy body. Dean looked up at him almost helplessly. Sam looked around at the bodies of his dead tormentors and the new blood that began to soak the floor.

"Hm…..I'm so sorry", Sam said in a soft voice.

A voice no longer Sam's, Dean thought. It was Sam's voice but not the Sam he knew. Not his little brother he grew up with and took care of all his life…until he messed up royally.

"I did not wish this", Sam stated. He looked down at his bloodied clothes. He sighed softly. "Oh, this simply won't do. We cannot start a party without looking properly dressed. A host must be presentable to the public."

LuciferSam smiled, a smile Dean had never seen on his brother's face before. Sam stepped over the body parts and walked out the door that had opened, without a backwards glance. He walked out with an evil grace that Dean knew his brother never processed and never wanted to…….until now.

Castiel placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "You have seen enough", he murmured. His warning fell on deaf ears as the angel transported them back to their original time line. Castiel removed his hand, yet Dean didn't move from his spot kneeling on the round. His eyes were unfocused as he stared out at the road in front of him.

"Dean", Castiel called softly, "You can stop that from happening. That particular time line is….how do you say, shot, but hope is not lost for this time line. You must believe that. I do."

Dean continued to stare while Castiel quietly sat down next to him patiently waiting for Dean to check back in. Finally after awhile Dean began to show a response. He turned and got sick all over again. Castiel continued to look forward unfazed by Dean's loud retching. After Dean finished he realized a white hanky shift was in his sight. He took it silently thanking Castiel.

"I won't allow that to happen", Dean stated, the cloth to his mouth, his words muffled by it, "I won't allow any of that to happen."

"You won't allow it to happen, Dean." The angel agreed, "I have faith in you and you must learn to have faith in yourself as well."

They sat in silence for the next couple of minutes before Dean drew in a breath and let it out slowly. He sniffed before bringing the cloth down from his face.

"Okay…alright", he murmured to himself. He willed himself to get it together. The chicky moment was over. If he wanted to change things, he needed to act now instead of sitting there like a douche. With that, he pulled the phone out of his pocket and speed dialed. He wasn't waiting another minute. He had waited long enough. Out of the corner of his eye, Castiel was watching him with a small smile. Although it was painful, it was the right thing to show Dean what could happen.

And Castiel didn't regret showing him.

**TBC...**


	6. Part VI

Disclaimer:I do not own the Winchester brothers, or Castiel or any of the SPN characters. That honor is Eric Kripke. I just love toying with his creation and giving it some love. The most I own is Ted and his crazy sick minions.

Notes:Technically, this was written around October. Also, I did a fanart for this. An illustration that could be the cover page for this; the link can be found on my profile.

Warning: This story has torture and violence in it. The only reason for the rating as it is.

Summary:A tag to 5x4: The End. Just have gotten back from angel express via Zachariah, Dean finds that his future trips are not over for the time being. Castiel shows Dean what Zachariah conveniently left out on his first trip. Why did Sam say yes to Lucifer?

* * *

Part VI 

Dean leaned on the impala awaiting his brother's arrival. He never felt this antsy before. He kept shifting from one leg to the other. Dean knew that Sam was surprised to hear from him, especially so soon. He was ready to let go of his pride and beg Sam to meet him if it came to that. Fortunately, though Sam was very guarded, he agreed after a moment of silence to meet him. A moment of silence that stretched for far too long for Dean. After he finished his call, he had Castiel transport him get his baby. He didn't want to ride angel express again but it beat walking, which he was too tired to do. His stomach was empty and his mind was full. After seeing Dean settled Castielwent off somewhere, where Dean didn't care, as he found the nearest motel room. Fat lot of good it did him though. He tossed and turned, unable to sleep. He loathed closing his eyes. Every time he did, visions of Sam's torture filled his mind. And even if he didn't close his eyes, he heard Sam's whimpers and pleas along with Lucifer's monologue.

Yeah, last night was a picnic.

Maybe if Dean saw, Sam healthy and completely right minded and more importantly in one piece he'd feel better. Well, as right minded as either of them could be in this trying time. If he saw Sam then maybe he could start to dull some of those memories. He'd never forget and in truth he didn't want to…didn't deserve to. He needed to remember what both of them could become without each other. He'd never admit it but he have to thank both Zacariah and Castiel for showing him a possible future. Now he knew what he needed to do to start to get off that path.

And you know what… he was going to get off that path. He refused to consider another option.

Dean looked up from his thoughts as he heard an engine followed by the sight of a really ugly car. Okay, seriously…..the boy had to have been desperate; Dean knew he taught Sam better taste than that. But then again, without him around, Sam was hopeless in his taste. That thought warrant a small chuckle from Dean. He sobered as he watched his little brother hesitate a split moment before getting out of the car. Any other would refute that assessment, but Dean knew Sam well enough to know his habits. He mentally took a breath.

'Well, show time', he thought before walking over meeting his brother halfway, "Sam", he greeted.

Sam didn't say anything as he looked at his brother. Dean winced inward. It wasn't a suspicious look, but it wasn't the look that used to be on his brother's face when they met. He guess guarded was a good as word as any for his little brother's look. There was silence a moment. Clearly, Sam was waiting for him to make the first move.

Dean finally cleared his throat and pulled out Ruby's old knife. He noticed his brother took a slight step back, wary of his intentions. He didn't seriously think that Sam thought that Dean would do anything to him………did he? Dean turned the knife around, offering the hilt to Sam. "If you are really serious…..and you want back in", he paused a moment, "you should hang onto this. I'm sure you're rusty."

Sam glanced at the knife and then Dean before slowing accepting the hilt. He still did not say anything. What could he say? He just stared down at the knife, not wanting to meet his brother's eyes.

Dean knew it would take more to start to draw Sam back from his shell he crawled into. He dropped his pride. "Look man….I'm sorry", he noticed his brother glanced up briefly, "…..I don't know. What I need to be….. I was eh…..wrong….."

Sam looked up and ventured rather cautiously, "What made you change your mind?"

Flashes of both future trips flashed through his mind. Sam's torture stayed with him the longest. He didn't want to talk about it just yet. He couldn't talk about it just yet. It was still too soon…too raw. He tried to focus himself back into the conversation. He noticed Sam was looking at him a little bit worriedly. He had gone silent for a moment there.

He cleared his throat of the lingering emotions, "Long story", he said when he was sure his voice was on board, "point is, maybe we are each other's Achilles' heal." Sam moved his head, seeming accepting of that but Dean still needed to make the painful truth known, "Maybe they'll find a way to use that against each other, I don't know. I just know we are all we got."

Family was everything…that was one of the rules that governed the Winchesters and Dean had no right to toss that out now. Not at this late date. He thought about his future self and momentarily shuddered. He was not going to become that guy, that broken shell of a man, just as he wasn't going to let Lucifer wear Sam to the prom. "More than that we keep each other human…"

Sam looked down at the knife and Dean nearly stopped breathing, awaiting his reaction. Finally he looked up and Dean could see a flash of the old Sam. His Sam. His little brother.

"Thank you", Sam stated, "Really thank you", he seemed slightly relieved, "I won't let you down." He vowed.

Dean felt a small course of relief rush through him. He latched onto Sam's statement. More importantly latched on to that flash of the little brother he knew, "I know you won't. You are the second best hunter on the planet."

Sam's mouth twitched before he sighed. "So…what do we do now?" he asked.

An olive branch clearly, was Dean's thought. He answered, "We make our own future."

It was a cheesy statement but it needed to be said. After his past two trips, making their own future was not an option, it was a necessity. He was done allowing heaven and hell to use them like this. The Winchesters were not puppets for amusement. They were going to beat this supposed 'curse' that started as far as he knows in his grandparents' time.

His future self was wrong. There was a way to start to change the future without having a battle to wipe out half or all of the earth. His future self was nothing short of a cowardly jerk. He did not have the guts, the strength of will to suck up his problems and work with his little brother. Instead he ran…..ran fast and hard, but ran and in the process, he began to lose what made him Dean Winchester. Protector of humanity, Loyal friend to all he trusted, Warrior against the supernatural……

"Guess we got no choice", Sam stated agreeing.

Dean nodded, a small smile gracing his face. It had been a long time since he felt this free before. A shred of hope was in him. He knew Castiel would over analyze his feelings next time he saw him. The angel had a way of doing that. The small smile was contagious, as Sam started to smile lightly as well.

And most of all…big brother to his little brother.

**The End**

* * *

A.N.: And this is the end of this story. I hope you all enjoyed! ^__^ I hope that the Winchester brothers were as in character as they could be in this story.


End file.
